The True Thoughts
by chibidarksoul
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Camp Green Lake, Zigzag doesn't know what to think about her. After time goes by, he learns more and becomes deeply interested.But when camp gets into a riverly bash, will he actually live to tell her what he really feels? (Zigz
1. Default Chapter

True Thoughts  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: All right as you know I don't own any of these characters, blahtity blah blah..and so on...yeah..  
  
::Zigzag's P.O.V::  
  
It was a dingy, humid July afternoon. I was asleep from a full day of digging, five foot wide and five foot deep, tiring it was to do this everday at dawn till dusk. Curled up on my cot, sweat covering me, enveloping me, cursing me with the horrible stench of my own pores.  
That was the fateful day she arrived, clad in a leather jacket, much like the one I had back home. Black tanktop, baggy pants, looking like she just came from a fashion show or something.  
I hadn't heard the bus arrive, the shouts of the restless crowd were what I woke to. The guys had gathered around the bus as soon as they heard a chick was on it. As soon as she stepped off, sunlight reflecting of her shades, they all started shouting. They rose there hands to the sky, shouting remarks and what not.  
She didn't take much notice to all this, she just smiled and waved, other things on her mind I suppose.  
'She didn't give shit about any of them.' I was told by Squid that night when I had asked about her. 'She just smiled and waved but you could tell her mind was elsewhere'  
She was led through the crowd, the guys starred and you all probably get the picture of what I mean. She even struck one of them in the jaw for lets say 'looking to close', that's when it all went silent. She merley walked by without a care, a wicked grin placed out across her face.  
She was told what to do, where to stay and such. Also given the 'camp attire', but she would never wear it. Also told that she was to report to Tent D and take the empty cot.  
I, of course, was half awake at the time, curled in a sweaty ball and breathing heavily. Those summer days where murder on us, so hot that you could fry an egg in the sand that is, if you could get your hands on an egg. I was totally oblivious to what was to come only a mere few minutes later.  
I heard most of the footsteps retreating to the wreck room, or to some other part of camp. After a while a single pair walked up and over to the tent, the soft crinkling noise was loud and dominant to the silence that filled the air. I opened my eyes slowly, not really expecting anything much, probably just Zero no doubt.  
I watched her walk in, completely catching me off guard, she was the last person I would expect to enter the dreary tent. He hair tied in a pony tail, flipping her shades from her eyes she walked up. We starred at each other at that point in time. I think I probably skipped a heart beat, lost in those pearly, light gleaming eyes.  
She turned away, placing a pillow on her cot, my heart began to beat again. Watching her closely I saw her slip her shades in her pocket, she sat down looking over at me. Lucky for me her cot was directly across from my own, she sighed and looked over at me with a gentle smile.  
"Hey." She said watching me just as closely as I was watching her.  
"Hey" I said in a quiet, groggy voice, I was barley awake let alone smart enough to think of anything else to say.  
"Whatcha starrin' at buddy? Get a picture it'll last longer, but let me tell you its not the same as what your looking at now.." She said, snickering to herself.  
I lifted my eyes,"Nope..sorry.ain't that kinda guy babe.." I said, rolling over and facing the side of the tent. I assume now that she had thought I was just like everyone else, a sex crazed guy with nothing else on his mind. Her perception must have changed when I answered her that day.  
She meekly smiled and stood up, probably wanting to go check out the rest of camp or wanting to check out the other guys.one or the other. I hadn't known it then but something amazing was going to happen to both of us that summer.  
  
Authors note: So So.whattyah think? I have more but...I don't know if I should put more up..*shrug* so please R&R I wanna know what you guys think *nodnod* 


	2. Chapter Two

The True Thoughts  
Chapter Two  
  
I rubbed my eyes and rolled over, letting out a tiring moan. I didn't want to do anything but sleep, I was too tired to get up and do anything else. I hadn't eaten anything all week and I didn't plan to eat anything tonight. The guys could care less if I starved myself to death, so what was the point anyway?  
Hell, all they cared about was chicks, especially her. I sighed and closed my eyes again as Magnet walked into the tent, my one true friend. He laid down on his cot, stretching his arms wide with a yawn. I rolled over again to face him, my untamed hair covering my eyes.  
  
"Yah got one weird head of hair Zig." He said laughing to himself in a mocking way.  
  
I pushed it out of my eyes, letting it fall whichever way it pleased. I sat up stretching my arms, letting them crack as they usually did.  
  
"Whatta'yah doin' here?" I asked," Shouldn't yah be at dinner with everyone else?"  
  
He smiled," I came to get my best bud. Come on Zig yah haven't eaten all week."  
  
"Ain't hungry..." I mumbled, wiping the sweat from my eyes.  
  
"Then just come, you don't gotta eat nothin'. Besides I heard that there was some new chick, guys say she's really hot." He said a glint in his eyes.  
  
"I know I've seen 'er. What's the big deal?"  
  
He shrugged," Just tellin' yah is all.come on les get outta here."  
  
I stood up, following him out letting my feet drag against the ground. I somehow felt a slight regret as I tagged along side him.  
  
When we entered the cafeteria all eyes were on her, including my own. I sat at an empty table, waiting for Magnet to come back with his "food." I saw her in line; I just couldn't keep my eyes of her, like everyone else in the Cafeteria. Yet somehow I managed to revert my gaze down to the tabletop. I hadn't seen her walk up and when I heard her speak it nearly made me jump.  
  
"Can I sit here with you?"  
  
With you, those words tumbled through my mind. I'd do anything to be with you. I felt my heart skip a beat as I thought these words. The emotions were too jumbled together to understand clearly then. I looked up into her red tinted shades, staring at my own reflection, as if I could somehow see past the sunglasses into her soul.  
  
I nodded and answered a weak,"Uh.yeah sure."  
  
She sat don't and I could feel every pair of eyes in the room set themselves down on me and her. Everyone took everything so seriously then. She stared at me from across the table dabbing her fork into her so called food. Magnet finally came over after what seemed like 5 hours of waking, sweating, dreadful silence. I sighed in relief as he sat down beside me, nudging me in the ribs. I looked at him, my eyes narrowed, showing that I could care less about her. But I knew it was a lie. She looked at Magnet, brushing the hair from her face. I could have guessed that she had winked at him behind those shades, if only I could find out. The three of us sat in silence during that meal, my eyes were frozen to the table, and I dared not look at her. She stood up after sometime of just sitting there, playing with the mush on her plate.  
  
"I'll be in the Wreck Room..." She said, staring straight at me, but the comment was probably meant for us both.  
  
Her voice was low, and it caused my brain to think of other things that..I'd rather not.mention. Then she left as quietly as she had come, chucking her tray out and opening the door. I looked at Magent as he looked at me; his eyes clearly showed he wanted to go along. I ran my hands through my greasy hair as he nudged me in the stomach with his elbow.  
  
"Come' on les go." He said getting up.  
  
"No you go..." I murmured.  
  
"No.you gotta come."  
  
"Why should I? She clearly doesn't want me to tag along."  
  
"Yeah right.then why was she staring at you through the whole meal buddy?"  
  
"Tch...Uh huh and hell 'ell freeze over."  
  
I sighed and walked out first, head to the stars. I always confided myself in the stars, they always seemed to put my mind at ease. He ran up next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him and watched my feet drag along the dried mud like ground. It was hot, so hot in fact that I had unzipped my jumper and let it hang at my waist, revealing my off white T- shirt. Magnet seemed blissfully unaware of the scolding heat, as if he was totally oblivious to the fact of the tremendous heat around him. We walked up to the Wreck Room together, taking the steps two at a time. I opened the door and stepped in first. The place was empty; I could care less who was there. I flicked on the old, rickety fan and jumped onto the sofa. I kicked the TV, and it turned on automatically. It had no reception but I didn't mind, I just liked staring at the screen. I put my feet up on the set and leaned back on the couch, putting both hands behind my head. That's when she walked in. I didn't turn my head, my heart was beating to fast and my brain wasn't thinking correctly. Magnet sat in the armchair, staring over at her like an anxious puppy dog. She sat down on the couch next to me and I could feel the heat rise in my body, boiling my blood. She smiled and said in a cheerful voice," I'm glad you guys came. The name's Andi. So what's yours cutie?" Directing the comment at me. After that the three of us sat there talking all through the night about random things, nothing really interesting.  
  
Author's Note: HI! My lazy self finally put up the 2nd chapter for ya'll. And yes I forgot to mention that Andi tis not my character tis Stevie's my besties buds. So yeah.nothing really more to say.you guys will probably have to wait a while for the 3rd chapter...I'm so busy lately with school and all.and I type as fast as a dead bug. Well please R&R I love reading your comments! WE WUVS FOXY GNOME MOMMA'S!! 


End file.
